yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Akaba/Gallery
Official Reo Akaba aka Professor face.jpg|Leo's face. ReoAkaba full view.png|Leo full view. Leo concept art.jpg|Leo concept art. Leo's face concept art.png|Leo's face concept art. Openings & Endings |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Reiji and Reo.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Jean-Michel and Reo.png |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Arc V Op 5 Reo.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Leo, Darkness, Zarc and Ray.jpg |-|Dashing Pendulum= Arc V Ed 6 Serena and Yūri.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 37 Arc V Academia Throne Room.png Episode 41 Arc V Ep 041.png Professor and Serena.png Arc V Reo ordering Sora and Obelisk Force to capture Serena.png Episode 46 Ep46 Leo.png |-|Season 2= Episode 76 Arc V Reo ordering Barrett to capture Yuzu and Serena.png Episode 99 Ep 99 Reo Akaba.png |-|Season 3= Episode 101 ARC Area Project intro.png Episode 106 Edo and Reo 106.png Episode 116 Ep116 Leo watching Kaito,Yūshō and Asuka on a screen.png Doctor and Reo 116.jpg Reo and Bracelet Girls 116.jpg Episode 118 Doctor, Reo, Sanders 118.png Episode 123 Reo and Serena 123.jpg Leo and Yuri 123.png Reo and Yuri 123.jpg Episode 125 Ep125 Leo, Doctor and Yūya.png Episode 126 Young Leo 126-1.jpg Young Leo 126-2.png Ray and Leo 126.png Haze Beast Spinx.png Ep126 Leo.png Ep126 Ray and Young Leo looking at Zarc.png Leo and Ray 126-10.jpg Leo and Ray 126-2.png Rei and Leo 126.jpg Ep126 Ray and Leo.png Ep126 Ray and Leo2.png Ep126 Leo, Yūya, Reiji, Reira, Yūshō and Supreme King Dragon Zarc.png Episode 127 Ep127 Leo.png Leo and the Bracelet Girls 127.png Young Leo 127-1.png Ray 127-6.png Young Leo 127-2.png Young Leo 127-1.jpg Leo and the Bracelet Girls 127-2.png Bracelet Girls, Leo, Yuya, Reiji 127.png Ep127 Leo confronting Yūya and Reiji.png Episode 128 Ep128 Leo angered.png Leo 128-1.png Yuya, Leo, Reiji 128.png Leo and Lancers 128.png Leo 128-2.png Leo 128-3.png Episode 129 Leo 129-1.jpg Ep129 Leo Fusion Summon.png Ep129 Leo draws.png Ep129 Leo Pendulum Summon.png Ep129 Leo activates the effect of Pendulum Ruler.png Ep129 Leo destroys Illegal Contract with the War God.png Ep129 Leo1.png Ep129 Leo is informed that ARC-V will reach 30%.png Ep129 Leo smiling.png Ep129 Leo gives Yūshō Binding Swords of Impact.png Ep129 Leo declares his Battle Phase.png Ep129 Yūshō and Leo.png Episode 130 Ep130 Leo learns that ARC-V is at fifty percent.png Episode 132 Ep132 Leo learns that Yūri to asborb Yūgo.png Episode 133 Ep133 Leo orders to transfer Rin into ARC-V.png Ep133 Leo watching Yūri and Starve Venom.png Episode 135 Leo 135.png Episode 136 Leo 136-1.png Leo 136-2.png Ep136 Leo using his lens.png Episode 139 Leo 139-1.png Leo 139-2.png Leo and Zarc 139-1.png Leo 139-0.png Leo and You Show People 139.png Leo and Zarc 139-2.png Zarc, Himika, Leo 139.png Leo 139.png Leo and Reiji 139-1.png Leo and Reiji 139-2.png Leo and Zarc 139-4.png Reiji and Leo 139.png Episode 140 Reiji, Tsukikage, Leo 140.png Reiji, Tsukikage, Leo 140-1.png Reiji, Tsukikage, Leo 140-3.png Zarc, Reiji, Tsukikage, Leo 140.png Episode 145 Leo, Asuka, Shun, Sora, Yuya 145.png Leo 145-1.png Ray and Leo 145.png Leo and Shun 145-1.png Leo and Ray 145.png Leo and Shun 145-2.png Leo and Shun 145-3.png Episode 148 Everyone 148.png Sora and Akaba Family 148.png The End 148.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Leo Akaba